


Synergy

by SpiritLock



Series: Amber and Ice [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Reconciliation, F/M, Friendship/Love, Inquisitor's brother, Recovery, Red Templars, Redemption, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritLock/pseuds/SpiritLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition army prepares to march to the Arbor Wilds, but questions remain about the Inquisitor's fragile state of mind.  For her sake and the sake of the Inquisition, her advisors and friends must work together.</p><p>Leads into the the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some canon convergence and in-game dialogue. Follows on from Consequences.
> 
> NSFW chapter marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their return to Skyhold, the worst eventuality becomes real.

They got back to Skyhold yesterday, and the instant they arrived Lia went to her quarters. Since then, she talked to no-one, leaving instructions that she shouldn’t be disturbed. Cullen was troubled. Tomorrow they marched to the Arbor Wilds. They couldn’t postpone it any longer. Rylen had done an admirable job in his absence, and Cullen was grateful to have such a capable second in command. 

He hadn’t been in the best frame of mind the last few days, but had to concentrate on what was ahead of them. Cullen did what he always did at times like these; he threw himself into his work. Lia’s voice was nevertheless in the back of his mind, telling him to ensure he ate and rested. Even before they were together, she would check to make sure he had. For the first time in months he neglected to do that. He skipped breakfast to catch up with the details left for him. Rylen had briefed him yesterday, but Cullen wanted to look at everything for himself.

There were three raps at the door. Only one person knocked that way.

“Come in,” Cullen shouted, his stomach forming a slight knot. He had only briefly talked with her since that night.

Lia came in clasping a basket. He sighed, he recognised what it held. He scrutinised her carefully as she strode over to his desk, setting the basket on the edge of it. She seemed better than when he last saw her, but all of them looked rough after several days on the road.

“You didn’t need to,” he declared, watching her look up.

“Really?” she inquired pointedly. “So you’ve eaten already?”

“Well, no...but...” he responded, rubbing the back of his neck. “...I was planning to.”

Cullen could see she didn’t believe him. She knew him, and that part of her that looked out for him was seemingly still there. 

“Thank you,” he said gratefully. She nodded in reply.

Lia had emerged from her room, which was a positive sign. Cullen was reluctant to press her, but needed to know how she was. So much rested on her shoulders.

“How are you?” he enquired hesitantly. 

Lia sighed, and thought before responding. “Getting there, but I’m not certain where there is yet.” She smiled lightly. “Enough to function at least,” she continued.

“I’m glad,” he replied smiling. 

Cullen wanted to say more, wanted to do more for her. At the same time, he didn’t wish to push her. Maker, he truly wasn’t good at this. Again his hand moved to the back of his neck, while his mind searched for something to say. 

“I...um...if you...need someone to talk to...I’m here,” he eventually said.

“Thanks,” she acknowledged.

They gazed at each other, and he could see she missed him the same way he missed her. Lia swallowed and glanced aside, breaking their contact briefly, before looking back.

“There was another reason I came. I wanted to talk to you,” she said, her voice a little unsteady. 

For a moment he thought she came to talk about them. They both came to the same decision, and he knew it was the necessary one, but so much was left unsaid. 

Her voice was clearer now, but she looked away when she spoke. “I’m meeting with Leliana and Josie. They should be aware of what took place. Which means...I will have to tell them about...that night in your room. I’m sorry, but it is all related. I just wanted to let you know. Too much has been withheld; we all need to start afresh and up front.” 

She looked back for his reaction. His heart sank, because he hoped they could talk. 

“Of course...if you think that is best,” he replied. His tone betrayed his disappointment.

“Maybe not best...but necessary,” she answered gently. “I promise there will be no comeback.”

Cullen watched as she walked to the door, and hesitated, her hand on the doorknob. He couldn’t see her face, but he could hear the emotion in her voice. 

“Just because we’re not together...doesn’t mean I stopped caring.” 

Lia left, closing the door quietly behind her.

“Neither did I,” he answered. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Lia watched Leliana and Josephine as she finished recounting all the events. Josie’s mouth ajar, and Leliana less impassive than normal. She had to concede; the story in its entirety was more than the sum of its parts. Except for skirting around what she thought was too intimate, she told them everything, including her past.

“Again, I apologise for my actions and not informing you before, but I had my reasons at the time. Thank you for covering in my absence, I realise my disappearance put a burden on both of you, and I appreciate what you did. I...also wanted to let you know Cullen and I are no longer together. The situation became...difficult, and it was best that we focus our energies on defeating Corypheus,” she added. 

Lia took a deep breath. “My present state of mind is not what it should be, but I hope by the time we reach the Arbor Wilds, I’ll be able to do what is needed. If my brother is there, I know what I have to do.”

She waited for the response. Leliana and Josephine glanced at each other and then back at her.

Josephine spoke first “We’re grateful you informed us, but would have been happy to help had we been aware before.” 

Lia knew that was diplomatic speak for why didn’t you say something earlier.

“How is the Commander? I saw him only briefly yesterday,” questioned Leliana. 

More code Lia thought, how is he coping you mean. “He’s doing what he invariably does at times like these, Leliana,” she replied.

“Working?” Leliana asked.

Lia nodded. “Cullen will give his best as he always does. And I hope you understand he was not to blame for what transpired. Many factors came together to create this...well, shitstorm really.”

“Inquisitor?” Josephine looked a little astonished. 

“Sorry, Josie. It just...kind of, slipped out,” she apologised. “I’m not quite balanced yet. When I’ve worked it out, you’re welcome to come along for the ride.” Lia added, smiling.

“Well, I’m glad this happened after Halamshiral. Taking you there in your present state of mind, we may not have had the same success.” Josephine replied, shaking her head.

“Perhaps not, but it would have been amusing,” Lia grinned. 

She heard Josephine groan. “Not the term I would have used, but still, we are happy to have you back.” she replied. “But do try to be more diplomatic when we arrive, the Empress will be meeting us there.”

“Maker, we are fucked then,” Lia retorted. Apart from Lia’s tirade before she disappeared for Therinfal, Josephine had never heard her curse.

“Inquisitor!” Josephine exclaimed.

“Josie, I suspect she’s doing this on purpose now, and I suggest you ignore her.” Even with the disapproving look Leliana gave her, Lia saw the slight smile on her face.

“I’m sorry Josie. I promise to try and behave...better,” Lia lilted and nodded to them both. 

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have another apology to make,” she declared, sighing. She owed Dorian one for driving him away when he simply tried to help. 

After she had left, Josephine turned to Leliana. “When you offered me this position, you did say it would be interesting and unusual. Until now I didn’t truly appreciate what you meant. That woman will give me grey hair.”

Leliana was thoughtful. “She‘s evidently not quite settled in herself as yet. However, I would love to see her go up against Madam de Fer like that. Especially after the way she browbeat the Inquisitor before.”

“Leliana!” Josephine replied disapprovingly, and then whispered “I hear Bastien’s son is seeking to get Vivienne evicted from the estate.”

“Yes, I heard that too. Her standing is slipping, and there are sufficient people she has played who would like to see her sink.” Leliana answered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Lia made her way to the Library to find Dorian, but could see no sign of him. She figured he was either in his room or with Bull. More likely with Bull, she thought and headed off to the tavern. When she entered, there was Bull in his customary place, but no Dorian. She plonked herself onto a chair next to him.

“Boss, how you doing?” he asked, more concerned and softer than his usual greeting.

Lia looked him, rolling her eyes. “Walking, talking, tussling. Control isn’t there yet. Not as fucked as I was though,” she explained. 

Bull laughed. “Sorry Boss. I understand what you mean; it’s just hearing you curse that’s amusing.” 

“I don’t, I mean I didn’t...well I did, then I didn’t...ugh,” she was babbling now.

He became more serious. “It can take time to readjust, unfortunately not something you have the luxury of.”

Lia fiddled with the laces on her pants. “Bull...when you went to the re-educators, what did they do? I mean, how did it work?” she enquired.

Bull puffed out a breath. “Well, it’s like I said, but they do it piece by piece, a bit at a time. Trying to take someone’s mind apart and put it back together is a tricky process. Too much shit can go wrong, and you can end up a broken wreck. They train for years to learn how to do it right. Even then, some people never make it through the process. Fighting the transformation can make it worse.”

“It’s done forcibly?” she inquired, dismayed.

“Sometimes,” he replied. “But here, they’ll take your head for a crime. Under the Qun, they’ll try and fix you first. Killing is a last resort.”

Lia was pondering, as always, chewing on her puckered lip. What if she wasn’t able to make peace with herself? Would she be veering from one to the other, not knowing what impulses would drive her next. The quiet side could be just as dangerous in the wrong situation, as the risk taker. Especially if she had to face Loren. 

“Boss,” Bull was calling her.

“Hmm? Sorry, I was thinking,” she replied, now listening.

“What you’re trying to do is not the same. It not replacing, it’s combining.” He tapped his head. “The bits are already there, they just need to be...reconciled. Only you can do that.”

Lia frowned. What if she couldn’t? It was like driving a wagon with two horses, but you had no control over them, no means to rein them in. They went whichever path the most dominant one at the time decided. She sighed heavily. Well, at least they weren’t both trying to go their own way, she would be crazy then. 

Lia remembered why she came here. Dorian, she needed to locate him.

“Bull, have you seen Dorian today?” she enquired.

“Yeah, he was here earlier. He left to visit...Cullen.” Lia heard the hesitation before he said Cullen’s name. 

“Oh...ok,” she answered quietly.

They knew she and Cullen were no longer a couple. And why. And how tough it was, not to be with each other. When she gave Cullen his coin back, she realised then, he had come to the same conclusion. From the expression on his face, she could see it was just as hard for him. But they couldn’t be together, at least not now. 

Lia got up. “Can you tell Dorian I was looking for him, please? And thanks for the chat,” she smiled.

“Will do, Boss,” he grinned. “And anytime.”

Lia left and headed to her room. As she passed through the courtyard, she glanced up at Cullen’s tower. Her best friend and the man she loved were there. A thought then struck her. Why had Dorian gone to see Cullen?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lia sat her desk, trying to read the same report she’d been struggling with for the last half hour. For some reason after getting through the first few sentences, the letters transformed themselves into gibberish. Maker, had she lost the capacity to focus? She was becoming frustrated and annoyed. Leliana had sent this to her, and she needed to read it before tomorrow, but right now that was proving impossible. What the fuck was wrong with her? 

Picking it up, she threw it across the room in disgust, the report flying over the half wall just as she heard the door open. Shit, she prayed that wasn’t Leliana. No, those footsteps belonged to Dorian. He emerged clutching the report in his hand.

“Darling, your Spymaster would not be thrilled. Lobbing a confidential report into the footwell of your staircase,” he tutted.

Lia growled, “I can’t read the fucking report, and it’s sending me crazy.”

Dorian watched her, her face scowling; her breathing rapid. This was not good, an exaggerated reaction to such a small thing. He sought to distract her.

“Li, Bull said you were searching for me,” he stated calmly.

“I was, I’m sorry, it’s just....” she wavered. “I needed to apologise for being an idiot and driving you away before. It was...unkind and...unjustified.”

Normally he would have teased her. He had been upset, but understood why she had done it. She turned them all away, except Cullen. She clung onto him like a lifeline, one that was now gone. He understood why the separation was necessary, but he didn’t think it was helping. Lia looked in danger of suffering another meltdown.

Dorian walked over to her and crouched next to her chair.

“Yes, well, we can talk about that another time. I forgive you. We’ve been through a lot together, haven’t we?” As he spoke he could see tears forming. 

He stood up, helped her off the chair and hugged her. Tears now became crying, and then hard, wrenching sobbing. He walked her over to the bed, sat her down and just held onto her. Bull had told him she was preoccupied when he saw her, but now she was distressed. Dorian was concerned for her, veering from mood to mood as she was. The last day travelling back, she seemed better, and now she was going backwards.

Eventually she quietened, completely drained. Well, there wasn’t going to be much talking, he figured. Dorian put her to bed and stayed until she fell asleep. It didn’t take long. He picked up the report from the floor, and this time studied it closely. A little way in, he saw the name, Loren Trevelyan. It was a report from one of the scouts sent on ahead. It confirmed that her brother was in the Arbor Wilds with the Red Templars there. 

This was bad, very bad. Dorian left the report on her desk and returned to the tavern. He explained to Bull what he discovered, and what transpired with Lia.

“We have to be with her, Bull. If she can’t even deal with a report carrying his name now, Maker knows what she’ll do if she has to face him. Her mind, her emotions, they’re not stable,” he whispered.

“You’re proposing we kill him if she can’t?” Bull whispered back.

“We’ve killed enough of them. One more isn’t an issue for me. Whether he’s Li’s brother or not.” Dorian replied, both of them still talking softly.

“You do know she views it as her duty, just saying. She may not be happy.” Bull said.

“Fuck duty and fuck her brother. If she can’t do it, we do it,” Dorian’s tone was fiercer now. “Agreed?”

Bull sighed. “Alright...agreed. Let’s get the kid in on this. If we go with her, I think he should come too. In case we need his...mind trick. One other thing, we need to talk to Cullen. Her advisors need to be aware if Boss is going to be a problem.”

Dorian nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cullen finally got around to reading the report from Leliana. What he read there caused him to sit down. 

Maker’s breath! Now there was no doubt. From the intelligence the scout had collected, Lia’s brother was in the Arbor Wilds, and Lia could end up confronting him. Had she looked at it yet? The implications of this...

Cullen’s door opened, and in strolled Bull, Dorian and Cole.

Bull spoke. “Cullen, I think we need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Temple of Mythal, Cullen, her advisors and friends hope the Inquisitor can cope. There is a plan if she cannnot, but invoking it may have consequences.

The Inquisition forces, alongside the Orlesian army and other allies, had punched their way through to the Temple of Mythal. Although there were still skirmishes with small groups of Red Templars, the bulk of them had been dealt with. Cullen knew her group was not far off, he could hear the shouts of ‘Inquisitor’ in the distance. 

He recognized the Inquisitor would help out wherever she could along the path, and their soldiers knew it too. It took on an almost religious tone amongst some of the troops; she was a legend, a hero who would appear to save them. She detested it, hated being perceived as other worldly. But her presence bolstered them, even though she herself was on shaky ground. 

All he and his squad had to do was hold this position near the Temple until she reached them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cullen was still gripping the report when Dorian finished detailing the events, and what her companions had agreed. Maker, they were about to go into battle against Corypheus’s forces, with a figurehead who could crumble at a crucial moment. 

A pang of pain struck him as Dorian told how she broke down. He resisted the instinct to go to her; he had to keep some distance. She wouldn’t be alone, her friends would support her.

His duty was, as her Commander, to advise and assist her, the emphasis being on assist.

Cullen glanced down at the report, before placing it back onto his desk and got up, his hand on the back of his neck, again. 

“Thank you informing me. I’ll speak to Leliana and Josephine. We need to put measures in place should she...lapse again.” He paused momentarily, looking at Dorian. “Do you think you can persuade her to choose the three of you as her team? It would be advisable, considering the situation. It would help...identify any problems.”

“Cullen, not a problem. This I can do, but I doubt she’ll need much convincing.” Dorian assured him. “I believe she’ll want familiar faces, those she can trust.” 

“Don’t worry Cullen. We can handle the Boss. You need come up with something should the worst happen.” Bull added, inclining his head towards him. 

“Right,” Cullen replied. “I’ll brief you after we’ve decided what we can do.”

Cullen followed them out and headed up to see Leliana. He had an inkling of a solution, but needed to know if the Directive from Divine Justinia had made provision for this. Most military organisations did, but the Inquisition Writ was compiled on a Chantry footing. If anyone knew, it would be the Left Hand of the Divine.

Cullen found Leliana up in the Rookery. Once he explained the situation with the Inquisitor and his intention, he saw a small smile cross her face.

“I think it might just have what you’re seeking, Commander,” she declared. “Let’s get Josie, and see what we can do.”

Once Josephine had been notified, the three of them, along with the huge tome, withdrew to the War Room. Leliana leant over the book, riffling through the pages until she found the section they were looking for.

“Here it is,” she announced. She read out the clause, her finger following the words. “Should the Inquisitor be either incapacitated, or unable to carry out their duties as required, it is permitted for one of her Advisors to take over as Inquisitor on a temporary basis, until such time as the Inquisitor can resume their duties.” 

“I think that should cover it, don’t you?” Leliana looked up at Cullen. 

Cullen nodded. That was precisely what they required. 

“Yes, indeed it does. However, I think the three of us should agree now that this arrangement should only apply for the period of the operation,” he recommended. 

“I don’t think I’m Inquisitor material, should it come to that,” he added shuffling. He certainly didn’t wish to have the authority for any longer than was necessary.

“Is anybody really? Our Inquisitor grew into the role over time.” Josephine sighed. “And now...well... I just hope...”

“As do we all, Josie. Should the situation persist, well, we will need to think again. I believe we are solely dealing with the immediate issue of the Inquisitor and her brother.” Leliana straightened up.

“Of course. So, back to what we need to establish. Cullen, the plan is for you to escort her into the Temple. Which we now know is what Corypheus seeks.” Josephine laid out. 

Cullen nodded. “Yes.”

“During which time, should she be unfit to carry out her commitments as Inquisitor, and as this is a military operation, you will assume the position of Inquisitor, on a temporary basis only, specifically the duration of the operation.” Josephine was writing as she spoke.

Josephine looked up, both he and Leliana nodded in response.

“I’ll write up an agreement now, which we can all sign to verify our discussion.” Josephine left, while Cullen waited with Leliana.

Cullen could see Leliana watching him. She was using the technique Lia had advised him he should ignore. But he didn’t have the patience to wait her out.

“Please just ask what is it you wish to know. I’m not going to babble it out the longer you wait,” he said raising an eyebrow. He could guess what it was.

“Someone has been advising you well. I could always get you to reveal it before.” Leliana replied, mimicking his action. “You know she told us what transpired,” she continued, waiting for his response.

“Yes, and before you ask, I regret it. If I could make it right, I would,” Cullen replied. There were many things he regretted doing, hurting Lia was the worst of them.

Her eyes softened. “I can see that.” She paused. “Do you still love her?” she inquired bluntly.

Cullen was about to protest, when he realised; in the circumstances, it was a valid question. He may have to take authority away from the woman he loved, could he do it?

“Yes, I do still love her. But I’m also mindful of my duty and commitments to the Inquisition, and to her as Inquisitor,” he asserted. And this is how I can help her, he thought.

“Cullen, you were ever a stickler for duty,” Leliana smirked slightly.

“Wasn’t that why you asked me to take on the job of Commander?” he smiled.

“That and managing to handle the situation Meredith left behind in Kirkwall. Very few could have dealt with it as you did. A long way from we first met back in Ferelden” Leliana recalled, thoughtful.

“Well, until you told me, I didn’t realise. Remembering faces was not my priority that day.” It was only much later that Cullen found out Leliana was with the Hero of Ferelden when they rescued him in Kinloch. 

“Understandable,” she recognised. “I know you’ll do what is right, Cullen. We wouldn’t have agreed to this otherwise.”

“Thank you,” he replied gratefully. Cullen had experienced abuse of authority, and how easy it was to fall into. It was trap he wished to avoid.

Josephine returned with the finalised document, and the three of them signed to verify their consent.

Leliana leant her palms on the War Table. “Apart from ourselves, the Inquisitor’s team and Rylen, no one else should be informed of our decision. Not unless we have invoke it,” she stressed, glancing at Cullen and Josephine.

“Agreed” they acknowledged.

“I’ll speak to her team, so they’re aware we have a contingency plan, should the worst happen.” Cullen said and moved to leave. Leliana called him back.

“I have found one other fact which might be useful, should she resist you accompanying her,” she pointed to the clause. 

Cullen read it. “Thank you. That will help.”

As he walked back to his office, he was conscious of the secrecy of their actions. This was as much to protect the Inquisitor, as the Inquisition. The pressure of the role was sufficient in itself, without the troubles she faced right now, and the possibility she could be relieved from duty. 

The title of the clause he read was duty of care, which seemed apt in the circumstances. Reaching his office, he sent a message to Bull, asking them to meet him.

When they turned up, Cullen reported what the Advisors had agreed, and the requirement for secrecy. This was just a contingency plan, only to be actioned in the extraordinary circumstance the Inquisitor was unable carry out her obligations. 

Cullen saw Bull grinning. “So, worst case scenario means you will be Boss then, Cullen,” 

Cullen rolled his eyes. “Let’s hope we don’t come to that. It’s not something I relish,” he groaned. “The essential thing is to ensure the Inquisitor can fulfil her role. This contingency plan is only to be invoked if she can’t.”

After finalising some minor details, her team left. Cullen realised that what they had decided, could be interpreted as a potential coup, carrying it out behind the Inquisitor’s back. But there was no alternative. To hope it would all work out was irresponsible. He also realised, if he had to take charge, she may never forgive him, her other Advisors, or her friends. It was a risk they all took together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Inquisitor and her team were working their way down to the Temple through the forest, not the easiest terrain to be negotiating while fighting. Apart from small clearings with ruins, it was tricky work. Not to mention keeping an eye on Lia. 

Dorian could see she was checking every group of Red Templars they ran across, as they supported the soldiers. She was searching for Loren. It meant that she hesitated before moving in to attack, not helpful in the circumstances. They needed to move on as speedily as they could, to the Temple. 

Meeting up with Leliana on the way, Lia and Morrigan went to speak with her. 

It allowed the three of them a few moments together. 

Dorian spoke quietly. “She is looking for him and it’s stalling her.”

Bull frowned. “I know. I doubt they would place him with the rank and file. I reckon they are keeping him to spring on Boss at a critical moment, to undermine and unnerve her, which right now won’t be too hard.” He grunted. 

“Yes,” came Cole’s reply. Dorian and Bull glanced at him, awaiting more, but that was all he said.

Lia came back. “She says we’re close to the Temple, just a little further down the stream. Cullen is there already.” 

She pushed on, the rest of them following. At least they were nearly there. 

They just needed to get to Cullen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out Dorian didn’t need to persuade Lia to chose himself, Bull and Cole. Before they left, she gathered them together, asking if they would go with her. 

“I’d feel better if I knew you were there with me. I recognize that I’m not myself, and having my friends around me would make all the difference. For one thing, the four of working together is second nature now. And this point, I can’t afford to be fretting about how my team interacts on top of everything else,” she admitted.

Well, at least she was thinking clearly about something, he thought. Dorian was reassured she was able to focus enough on the impending battle to be logical about her choice of companions.  
“Wise decision, Boss. And good thinking.” Bull replied. 

“Plus we all look good together, I always think. Our sartorial elegance knocks them dead.” Dorian added seeing Lia smile.

“No...I think that’s our weapons,” Cole offered.

“Trust you to be a stickler for detail,” Dorian retorted.

Lia laughed. “At least some things never change.”

Dorian saw her eyes light up, for the first time in a while. He had started to wonder if he would see that again.

The woman he assumed he knew was changing, shifting. In as much as she would always be his friend, it was still disconcerting, worrying even. After they returned from Therinfal, Dorian needed to talk to someone else about Lia, and the only person who would understood how he felt was Cullen. They were the two people closest to her.

Dorian was been astonished how ready Cullen was to talk; he was typically much more reserved. He supposed after everything that had transpired between him and Lia, perhaps he needed to talk to someone too.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Cullen and his squad were battling a group of Red Templars, when the Inquisitor arrived. The two groups made short work of them. It was only with the Inquisition that Cullen had worked more with mages in battle. It was the mixed military service he had thought about and discussed with the Inquisitor. He’d noticed how effectively the Inquisitor and Dorian worked together at the Shrine of Dumat. Along with Morrigan they were rather formidable, and not always working in the bank ranks. 

From what he could observe, the Inquisitor’s combat skills weren’t impaired. Even though it did make him a little uncomfortable watching her employ the Sprit Blade; she should be better armoured if she was planning to engage in melee.

Cullen caught Bull’s attention and saw him shake his head. That was confirmation that Loren hadn’t been among the Red Templars her group had encountered on the path there.

Cullen walked up to the Inquisitor. “The way is clear. We’d best get moving.”

He saw the Inquisitor look at him, puzzled “We?” she inquired.

“Yes Inquisitor. We. I shall be accompanying you,” he explained.

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Shouldn’t you be out here in charge of our forces?” she questioned.

“Rylen will be in charge, whilst we investigate this Temple,” he answered adamantly. “He can more than deal with any situation that arises.” 

It occurred to him, she might be uncertain because of what took place at the Shrine of Dumat. 

“I thought you might appreciate the extra assistance,” he smiled, softening his expression.

Her face relaxed. “I’m sorry, Cullen. Of course I do. We don’t know what we’ll be dealing with, so having you with us is an excellent idea.” She smiled.

Thankfully he didn’t have to force the issue. On the road here, she had been erratic, her moods shifting, but luckily there hadn’t been another collapse. Not to suggest that wasn’t still possible. She had yet to come face to face with her brother. 

Having her usual team there was positive. The less she had to worry about the better. Bull with his Ben-Hassrath training, Cole already linked into her emotions, Dorian, who Lia trusted implicitly. At least they were all there for her if she faltered. And so was he; he wouldn’t fail her this time. 

Lia led her party down the long entryway into the Temple. As they neared the opening, she could hear voices. Corypheus, he was there. She paused and signalled to the others to approach low and quiet. They all snuck forward stealthily to the half wall ahead. She saw Morrigan come forward, crouching next to her.

As well as Corypheus, before them were Red Templars and Elves, the latter dressed the same as those they had previously encountered in the forest. Lia was barely taking in what was happening, she was searching for Loren. She hadn’t spotted him yet, was he here? Her stomach was wrenching, the nerves threatening to overwhelm her. 

She closed her eyes momentarily to gain back some control. Focus, Li, you have to focus. Opening them, she suddenly saw one of the Templars turn slightly. She recognised that profile, it was her brother. Fuck! What they had done to him; the hue of red enveloping him, the crystals in his flesh and armour. 

Lia trembled, the fear creeping in. He was here...she would have to...

Someone was whispering to her, breaking into her distress.

“Inquisitor!” It was Cullen. She turned to face him. 

“He’s there, Cullen. My brother...is right there.” Her voice weakened, as she struggled to accept this was very real now. All she’d imagined, all she’d thought; here he was.

“Which one?” he demanded. Lia pointed him out. 

Before he could react, a buzzing, crackling noise filled the air. Lia saw Corypheus caught in some sort of beam emanating from two statues he was standing between; Templars and Elves backing away from him. She stared as he disintegrated before her eyes, his corrupt flesh being peeled off his bones. And then...he exploded, just exploded, fragments breaking off, scattering around them.

She was shocked, bewildered, and as she glanced at the others, so were they. In that moment her fear had vanished, blasted away like Corypheus’s body. Dead Templars and Elves lay strewn across the ground, fatalities from the explosion. The wall they sheltered behind saved them from the blastwave.

Lia looked up to catch a group of Templars running across the bridge, large enough to be a problem. Loren was with them. He’d survived too. Samson smiled at them before they passed through the doors on the other side. Right then, Lia became angry, but this time it didn’t engulf her. This time she had control. She would wipe the smile off that bastard’s face; she would save Loren, she would kill all of them. 

As they made their way to the bridge, stepping over the bodies spread out on the grass, a gurgling noise attracted their attention. A body clad in Warden armour was moving, standing, juddering with black liquid gushing from him. Then a hand emerged, a clawed hand accompanied by a long thin arm. 

“It cannot be!” exclaimed Morrigan, her eyes widening.

“What the...?” tumbled from Lia’s mouth.

Corypheus. Sweet Maker, he was resurrecting himself through the body of the Warden. Stroud had said Wardens were tied to the Blight, and Varric had assumed the Wardens imprisoned Corypheus because they couldn’t kill him. Was this why?

Lia heard Cullen’s voice “Across the bridge, now!” he shouted. 

The six of them raced over the bridge to where the Red Templars had gone. A terrifying screech split the air, and the beating of large leathery wings chased them as they ran. The archdemon as well? Oh Maker, she thought. They barely made it to the other side, shoving hard on the massive doors to shut them. A blast of fire struck the doors as they managed to close them, and they sealed shut with a thud, the impact knocking them over.

They were now sealed in, and the army locked out.

As Lia sat on the floor, a gloved hand emerged, offering her assistance. Cullen. She glanced up and grabbed his hand. As he pulled her up, he laid his hand on her shoulder. Lia saw him scrutinising her, his eyes checking her face.

“Inquisitor, are you alright?” he inquired deliberately. 

Lia pressed her palm onto his breastplate and faced him. “Yes, Cullen. I’m ok. We have a job to do, don’t we?” she responded, now resolved to see this through.

She wasn’t normal, she realised that. But right now she felt more stable, prepared to meet her brother and face whatever lay ahead. This nightmare couldn’t be allowed to continue, they needed to stop Samson from getting to the Eluvian. And she needed to thrash a ghost.

Dorian came up to them, “Find out what the Well of Sorrows is. I have a feeling Morrigan knows more than she’s been telling us,” he confided.

Lia nodded, glancing over to see Morrigan peering ahead. “Ok”

Turning back, she spoke. “I’m glad you came with us, Cullen.” She was happy he was with them; it made her feel more secure.

“So am I, Inquisitor,” he answered, his face soft. 

Lia gave him a slight smile. She noticed her hand was still resting on his breastplate, and moved it before walking away. 

Cullen exhaled in relief. He thought, back at the entrance, he would have to take over. The fear and anxiety that had been there, was now gone. He would nevertheless have to watch her, but it seemed the initial crisis had passed. If the Inquisitor could handle what she had to deal with, he thought it would go some way to helping her heal. Cullen was also glad he had come with them and smiled. He could still feel the shadow of her hand pressing against him.

He followed her party into the courtyard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquistor's party encounters Samson, and she comes face to face with her brother.

Lia was not happy. This whole thing was turning into a ridiculous shambles. Morrigan had turned into a bird, a bird for fuck’s sake, and just flown off, chasing down Abelas. And there they were following one of the Elves, one of the ancient Elves, not understanding a word she was saying. Not to mention, they had spent at least half an hour, on Morrigan’s advice, dancing over tiles to make them light up. Rites of petition, she said. This, against the advice of Cullen, who wanted to move on as quickly as possible, to follow Samson. He wasn’t happy with her. 

Lia muttered a little louder than she intended. “Bloody Morrigan, shafting us for the Well of Sorrows. And we don’t understand a word this woman is saying without her.” She heard Dorian titter behind her, turning to glare at him. He looked away with a pretence of innocence. For some reason, he thought she was funny in this mood, Lia couldn’t see how. 

She sighed, but it came out more like a growl. Honestly she didn’t mind the tiles, Lia was happy to show respect, it was only right to do so. If some stranger came waltzing into her home, she’d be a little peeved if they didn’t show some manners. It had paid off; they were being guided to where Samson was. But this was the second time Morrigan had held back on them, the first was not giving them the full translation back in the courtyard. 

Samson, Loren and the other Red Templars were probably well on their way to reaching this Well. At least they’d dealt with a number of them; there could only a handful left to take on. One positive she should be grateful for. Lia heard someone jog up to her.

“Inquisitor, I just wanted to check...” Cullen asked, again watching for her response.

She stopped and stared at him. “Cullen this is the third or fourth time you’ve checked up on me. I can do this. Sweet Andraste...” she groaned, rolling her eyes.

The Elven woman guiding them had walked back, seeing them stop. “Penshra, ghilas vellathan,” she insisted.

Lia raised her hand “One moment...please!” The woman paused, and looked at the two of them standing there.

“Thank you,” she replied, nodding.

Lia faced Cullen. “Is it because you think I’m not up to doing this?” she asked impatiently, her hands on her hips now. “I can understand your concern, considering how I’ve been...but I’m focused now.” 

His face became sterner. “Perhaps, but you’re being...ill-tempered and not listening to advice. I just thought I should...”

Lia drew her head back slightly, in surprise. “So, because I decided to run around on tiles, against your wishes, and make the odd comment, you think I’m losing it, do you? Hmm?” She knew she was letting her mouth run.

“I didn’t say that,” he replied, folding his arms cross his chest.

“Maybe not, but you’re giving me that look,” she retorted, eyes narrowed.

“What look?” he snapped, his jaw clenched.

“That disapproving Commander thing you do,” she shot back, waving her hand.

Lia became aware of eyes on them both, and the woman tapping her stick.

Dorian coughed. “I think she would like us to move on,” he chastised, raising an eyebrow. “Perhaps this discussion could be continued later?”

“Sorry,” they both apologised together.

Dorian was right. There were more important things to focus on, than Cullen and her having a spat in the middle of the Temple of Mythal. Her irritation had transferred onto him, wrongly. She should apologise.

“I’m sorry, Cullen. Perhaps I am a tad...tetchy,” she admitted.

“My apologies, Inquisitor. I’m only asking out of concern for your well being,” he replied, the sternness gone.

“Yes, I know, you’re right to,” she sighed. Of course he was, they couldn’t know what was going on in her head. They only saw the surface. And she had wobbled all over the place. She needed to get a grip on herself, easier said than done.

Lia walked forward, and the woman continued, the rest of them following on. Up more stairs and through more antechambers, until finally she came to a stop. 

“Vir sumeil,” she indicated to a large door. 

Lia could the sounds of fighting on the other side of the door. 

Going through the door, they found another skirmish between the Red Templars and the Elves. Piling in, it wasn’t long before they overcame the Templars, all dead now. Lia could see more doors ahead, and headed toward them. As she turned back, it seemed they had picked up another ally. Most Elves she had seen were slight, but this man was taller, built heavily, and armed with a enormous maul. With what they had to face, any extra assistance was welcome. She nodded at him, and he blinked back. 

Another two doors and they were out into a large open area, like a huge overgrown garden. In the distance she could see it, an Eluvian and a large pool of water. Was it not for the situation they were in, it could be even peaceful.

“The Well of Sorrows...” Lia gasped. “It’s beautiful.”

“So...that’s what Corypheus is after. Well, I say we don’t let him have it,” said Dorian. 

Lia took a deep breath. Before she could step forward, there was a hand on her shoulder.

“We’re with you, Boss,” Bull said encouragingly. 

Lia smiled and patted his hand. “I know. Thank you.” 

Lia turned to face her friends. “Ready?” She saw the nods. She headed down the steps, and into the garden. There were maybe four other Templars besides Samson and Loren. They were six now, the odds more evenly matched. Samson may have his armour, but not for long she thought. Lia had Dagna’s rune in her pocket, a little surprise for him, and she so wanted to surprise him.

Loren didn’t appear as far gone with his corruption as some of the Templars she’d seen, but enough to have the crystals growing. How much was he still aware, she wondered. The Behemoths were the most far gone, no longer even barely human, but others still bore the semblance of people. As they approached, she could see his eyes, red like the rest of him. The hue wafting around him like a sickly crimson mist. 

Samson walked forward sneering at her. “Inquisitor, you’ve hunted us half across Thedas, should have guessed you’d follow us here. Well, I was always a generous man; I bought you a present, Inquisitor. I believe you remember your brother, he remembers you.”

“So kind of you Samson. And here I didn’t get you anything,” she said sarcastically. She glanced back at Loren. He didn’t look like he was upset with her, in fact the last time she’d seen that look was... 

Samson turned, glaring at Cullen. “And Cullen, you were always the obedient lapdog, weren’t you. Just swopped your allegiance to the Inquisition, I see.”

Lia couldn’t see his face, but she could hear the vitriol in Cullen’s voice. “You poisoned the order, use them to kill thousands. The blood on your hands, Samson. ” 

And Cullen was worried about her? He sounded angrier than she was.

Cullen continued, practically spitting out his words. “Your friend Maddox was so loyal; he killed himself, for you!”

Samson softened a little. “So he died as one of us then, one of the faithful.”

But then his tone changed back. “Corypheus chose me twice, first as his General, now as a Vessel for the Well of Sorrows. To carry the wisdom from the Well, wisdom that can scour a world...”

Lia’s hand slipped into her pocket, clasping the rune, just waiting for the right moment.

“...I give it to Corypheus and he can walk into the Fade without your precious Anchor.” As he moved, the armour glowed red, clanking and whistling. “This is the strength the Chantry tried to bind,” he said. Pointing at Lia now, “So, Inquisitor, how will this go?”

Lia produced the rune, hearing a crack as it destroyed Samson’s armour. The glow ceased. “I lied, I did have a small gift for you,” she smirked. “Power’s all well and good, until it’s taken away, eh Samson.”

“What did you do? My armour, it’s gone. The lyrium, I need it,” he said, his face angry and desperate, as he was kneeling. “Kill them. Trevelyan, the Inquisitor’s yours.”

“Not this time,” she heard Loren say as he swung at Samson with his sword. Lia knew she recognised that look. The odds now swung to five to seven in their favour.

Than all hell broke loose. 

“Take out the others first, then concentrate on Samson,” she heard Cullen shout. 

“Wait!” she shouted back, throwing up a Mark of the Rift onto the Templar group. It would make them easier to dispatch. They were so nicely bunched too. “This should weaken them, so Dorian and I can handle them. Loren can’t last much longer. Take out Samson!” She watched them run take on Samson.

“So darling, shall we cook up a firestorm then?” Dorian grinned.

“My thoughts exactly,” she smiled.

Lia threw out a Lightning Cage to trap them before the Rift dissipated, and Dorian laid down a Wall of Fire, giving him enough time to prime the Fire Glyphs, while she followed on with an Arching Surge. There weren’t many things that survived the combination they put out. It had taken them months, and lots of hard work to get the combination right. And it worked; all that was left was crisped remains.

“Cooked to perfection, I’d say,” Dorian quipped. 

Lia made a disgusted face and shuddered. “Gross, Dorian” she complained.

“Time to help the others,” Dorian called, running forward.

Lia glanced over to Cullen, Cole and Bull, who, along with the Elf, were attacking Samson. Maker he was still fighting! She couldn’t see Loren, where was Loren? She followed Dorian and spotted Loren, lying in a pool of blood, more of it streaming from his stomach. From what she could see he wasn’t going to make it. 

Lia threw a Lightning Bolt at Samson, but it didn’t paralyze him. She could see he wasn’t going to go down easy, that armour still must have some defences left intact. Shit! And he was whirlwinding with that huge sword he wielded. Enough to drive the rest of them back when he did, even Bull.

Lia ran to Loren, and knelt down beside him. He looked up at her.

“Had to...step in...for you...again...Runt,” he wheezed, blood coming from his mouth now.

“Thought you hated me,” she replied, pulling off her scarf and pressing it into his wound. 

“I did...for a while...but...then...the demon...pretending...to be Lord Seeker...and Corypheus. I didn’t...know. I couldn’t leave...too red.” He was struggling now and Lia could see the pain etched on his face.

“Maker, Lor.” She sighed and threw off another Lightning Bolt, whilst trying to keep the cloth pressed on her brother. 

“Information...notebook...pocket...red lyrium...what I could,” he gasped, his eyes scrunched up. 

Lia knew he was dying. “You were always an arse Lor, or had stick up it,” she joked, but she wasn’t smiling.

He tried to laugh, but coughed instead, more blood bubbling out. “Mouthy...again...Runt...you’ve...slip...” he trailed off as the breath finally left his body. 

Lia felt her eyes moisten. Loyal to the Order, to the end. His Order, not the Red one it became. Stupid, dutiful arse. Lia searched for the notebook, finding it and slipped it into her pocket.

“Rest now, Lor,” she said softly and got up, running to help her friends. Lia was fucking furious now.

She drew out her Sprit Blade and ran at Samson, slicing low. Six of them on him, and he was still standing. Her fury was guiding her now, but her fury also made her reckless. She missed the signs that he was about to swing around again until almost too late. She tried to move back, but the tip of his blade cut through her leather armour, scoring her shoulder.

“Inquisitor, get back now!” she heard Cullen shout fiercely. 

Lia wanted to dive back in, but the tone in Cullen’s voice made her think again. She pulled out her staff and started throwing whatever she could muster at him. Daggers, maul, axe, sword, her storm spells and Dorian’s fire ones all being used on this man who wouldn’t go down. They couldn’t get enough purchase on him.

“Those were my men!” Samson shouted at her.

“That was my brother!” she screamed back.

Finally, eventually, he began to weaken, and it was Cullen who floored him with a shield bash. All of them panting from the effort. Lia ran at him, her Sprit Blade out, yelling, determined to finish him off. Before she could reach him, she was swung off the ground, feet dangling, as Bull grabbed her.

“Boss, no!” he ordered.

“Let me go! I’ll want to kill the bastard!” she screeched, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

“Inquisitor, I do too. But we should take him back to Skyhold for judgement...he may have information on Corypheus we can use.” Cullen’s voice was loud, but steady.

Lia looked over at him. He met her aggressive gaze with a stern one, the one that said he wouldn’t back down. She wanted to shout at him, tell him to fuck off, but he was right. She wanted vengeance, but had to think beyond herself. Lia had to suck up her anger for now.

“Alright,” she replied petulantly, a sliver of her anger coming out. She sheathed her Blade.

Cullen nodded at Bull, and he put her back down.

“You’re bleeding Boss,” Bull noticed, his hand on her shoulder.

“I’m fine...” Lia began, as Abelas shot past, chased down by a bird. Morrigan. She growled, and went to run after them.

This time it was Cullen who caught her by the arm, gripping her tightly.

“I’m only going to ask you once, and I’d better like your answer,” he insisted grimly. 

Lia could see it in his eyes, he was judging her fitness. Cullen was not good at hiding his reactions. She’d not realised before, all those questions, for her well-being; he was here to keep an eye on her. Her response would determine what he did.

“Can you control yourself?” he demanded, each word emphasised. “Don’t lie to me, because I know you, and I can see it when you do.” 

Lia gave a heavy sigh. “Yes, I promise,” she replied, staring straight into his eyes. Enough at least, she thought.

His brow furrowed as he watched her face, and then let go of her arm. Lia turned and ran up the stairs Abelas had created leading to the Well. She caught the end of Morrigan’s interchange with Abelas.

“Fool, you’d let your people’s legacy rot in the shadows!” she argued.

Lia shouted at her “Enough!”

Morrigan glared at her “You cannot honestly...”

Lia toned down her voice, aware of the others now arriving. “I said, enough,” came out more reasonably. 

Morrigan changed her tack, now almost cooing at Lia “The well clearly offers power, Inquisitor. If that power can be used against Corypheus, can you afford not to use it?”

Lia had to bite her tongue. Did Morrigan really think her that stupid she would fall for her deceit again? She missed part of what Abelas was saying, only catching the bit about passing knowledge on through the Well. Maker, she had to focus, she could feel Cullen’s eyes on her.

Abelas was looking at Lia. “You have shown a respect to Mythal. And there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny.”

Right now Lia felt anything but righteous, keeping herself under check was her biggest priority.

“Is that your desire?” he continued. “To partake of the Vir’Abelasan as best you can, to fight your enemy?” he asked.

When Lia spoke her voice was calm. “Only with your permission,” she answered.

“One does not obtain permission, one obtains the right. Brave it if you must, but know this, you will forever be bound to the will of Mythal,” he replied enigmatically.

Lia presumed that meant yes. But Morrigan stepped in before she could answer. 

“Bound to a goddess that no longer exists? If she ever did,” she queried dismissively.

“Bound as we are bound. The choice is yours,” he said, leaving them alone with the Well.

These Elvehn were frustratingly unreadable, she thought before turning back to the Well. And there behind it was the Eluvian. Well, at least Morrigan hadn’t lied about that.

“Will that Eluvian be a threat? Can Corypheus use it to enter the fade?” Lia queried.

“The Well is the key. Take its power and the Eluvian will be no more than mere glass.” Morrigan answered, staring into the still water. “I did not expect the Well to feel so...hungry,” she said, almost to herself. She looked at Lia. “Let me drink, Inquisitor. Of those present, I alone have the training to make use of this. I am willing to pay the price.”

Of course you are, she thought, the woman was positively drooling to drain it dry. Lia was reluctant to let her, what would she do with the knowledge once she had it? Lia glanced at the Well; she thought she could hear something. Faint sounds? Whispers?

“You’re not the only mage here, Morrigan,” she insisted. Maybe she should take the knowledge, it might be...

Cole interrupted her thoughts. “No, too many voices, too much, you shouldn’t.”

Lia turned around. She saw Cullen realise what she’d been thinking, hearing Cole’s words.

“Inquisitor, I would strongly suggest you let her take the risk,” he said. Or ordered would have been a more correct interpretation. 

“I should listen to Cullen if I were you, Boss,” Bull added, another firm tone.

She saw Dorian incline his head towards Morrigan. “Let her do it.”

Glancing at their faces, she was aware she was backed into a corner, Lia had no choice. Whatever unease she felt about Morrigan, if she tried, they would stop her. In that moment Lia knew, just knew, that whatever was going on, they were all party to it. Their responses were too unanimous, too orchestrated. She may be wobbling, erratic, but she certainly wasn’t stupid.

“It’s yours,” she offered, and stepped back, watching Morrigan enter the Well.

As she dipped bodily into the water, the whole pool rose up, washing outwards, Morrigan left high and dry in the centre, briefly stunned. But she soon rose up as Lia ran forward.

“I am...intact,” she affirmed.

It was Cole who felt it first. “The Elder One,” he warned, as they all looked back. 

Maker, he was flying now? What the fuck couldn’t he do?

“Go, through the Eluvian. Now!” Lia screamed, as Morrigan opened it.

Lia and Morrigan were the last to pass through into the Crossroads, as the Eluvian broke behind them. Morrigan ran off ahead, guiding them to her Eluvian, linked back to Skyhold. Lia was the last to come back through, before Morrigan closed it.

As Morrigan headed out of the door, Lia blocked the rest of them leaving. She was angry, but it was cold anger that coursed through her now. She folded her arms, and glared at them all, with a look that would have frozen fire, before turning her gaze to Cullen.

“You came to watch me, didn’t you?” she asked, more a statement than a question. “Offering me assistance was just an excuse.” She glanced around. “And you all knew.”

Returning her glare, he didn’t even bother to lie. “It was both, Inquisitor. To help you and to watch you,” he replied, unblinking.

Well, at least he was honest about it, but then Cullen never was the sort of person to lie. He was too straight about such matters. Evidently the Inquisitor was on probation, to be monitored, watched, scrutinised. It wouldn’t be the first time. All she wanted in that moment was to get away from them all, and not to see their faces. She just had one request and then she was gone.

“Cullen, when you send a message about Samson, which I assume you intend to, would you ask them to give my brother the courtesy of a pyre. Whatever else he may have done, he stood with us when it mattered.” 

“I’ll make sure they do, Inquisitor,” he confirmed, his voice softer.

“Thank you. If you’ll excuse me, I need to go.” 

Lia walked out the door, grateful no-one spoke to her. She needed to reach her room and quickly. She’d managed to exorcise one ghost from her past, only to resurrect another. History was repeating itself it seemed. Well, this time she wasn’t going turn quiet, compliant. She had tried that, and not only had it failed, the whole sordid business had come back to haunt her. If she was honest with herself, it hurt too. Like before, she felt alone.

Reaching her room, she locked her door. When she got to the top of the stairs, she dropped everything on the floor, lit the fire and opened up a bottle of wine. Her anger had subsided, replaced by a growing numbness. She couldn’t blame them for what they’d done after the way she had been, but it didn’t mean she had to like it. 

Lia sat at her desk, sweeping off the reports onto the floor, and plonked the bottle onto it. Fishing Loren’s notebook from her coat pocket, she sat back down, opened it and began to read.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Lia begin to reconnect.

The following morning Cullen went to find the Inquisitor. After their return from the Temple of Mythal, no-one saw her for the rest of that day. They guessed she’d probably gone to her room and had allowed her to be alone. It was fairly obvious that she had no inclination to see them either. But Morrigan had come to him, she had an idea how to match Corypheus’ dragon. She had tried to reach the Inquisitor, but found the door locked and got no reply.

Cullen thought to leave the matter until she came out, but it was now mid morning, and he wasn’t going to wait any longer. He picked up the spare set of keys and made his way to her room. He knocked first, no answer. Letting himself in, he went up the stairs, glancing over the half wall first, just to check.

There was no sign of her, but there were reports scattered on the floor near her desk, and two wine bottles perched there instead, and what looked like a notebook. As he rounded into the room, there was another bottle smashed in the fireplace, a stream of wine had run onto the carpet from it. He exhaled heavily, rubbing his forehead. Whatever mood she was in would be complicated by a hangover. 

He moved further into the room and then noticed her asleep on the floor beside the bed, draped in a bedcover. Looking at her tunic and pants strewn on the floor, she was partially dressed at least. Not that he hadn’t seen her naked, but right now, he couldn’t guess how either of them would feel if she was. He crouched next to her, gently shook her shoulder and called to her.

“Inquisitor, wake up.”

There was a mumbling or moaning, he wasn’t certain which, and then silence. He tried again. This time there was movement and a response.

“Ugh...stop shouting,” she groaned; her palm on her forehead.

“I wasn’t,” he protested.

“Well, talk quietly then. Someone is trying to batter my brains to pulp as it is,” she complained, struggling to sit up. 

Calling what Lia had a headache was a monumental understatement, this was like no pain she’d ever had, except maybe childbirth. She opened her eyes to see Cullen beside her, observing her with a slight smirk. 

“Are you laughing at me?” she asked, trying to frown. The movement made the pain worse. Lia groaned again.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Inquisitor,” his face still with the smirk. 

Damn, she wished he’d put it away. There were too many nice things tied up with his smirk, and she wasn’t certain if she wanted reminding of them. Lia tried to raise herself up, without success, she was too shaky. She leant against the bed, using it as support and tried again.

“Why are you here anyway? Just to take the piss?” she grumbled, hearing Cullen sigh now.

“No, I need to discuss something with you. As you hadn’t appeared, I thought I ought to find out if you were...alright,” the last word a hesitation.

Before she could respond, she heard him exclaim, “Maker’s breath! You’ve not had that wound seen to.”

Cullen saw her shirt matted with dried blood, stuck to her back, where Samson had caught her with his sword. 

Lia waved her hand dismissively. “It’s fine, it doesn’t hurt,” she mumbled. She was more focused on trying to get onto the bed which was proving a little tricky. She was groggy and uncoordinated. 

“It’s not fine, it needs to be cleaned, or you’ll end up with an infection,” he scolded. “Do you have any alcohol here?”

Lia laughed. An “Oww” fell out. Dammit, that hurt too. 

Cullen groaned. “I meant...ugh...never mind. Do you have any?” he inquired.

“Desk, bottom draw,” she replied, sitting back down. Clearly her body did not wish to cooperate. “For fuck’s sake,” she muttered.

She heard Cullen come back and glanced up at him. “I might need some help here,” she conceded. Lia hadn’t wanted to ask him. Although the anger had passed, she was still a little resentful.

Cullen thought he heard a touch of petulance, not to mention reluctance in her request. Evidently he wasn’t forgiven yet. He crouched behind her, linking his arms underneath hers, and lifted her up onto her feet before moving her over to the bed. As he sat her down, his armour brushed lightly against the wound, and she yelped.

“Oww, be careful,” she complained.

“Thought it didn’t hurt,” he replied, a note of reproach creeping in. He heard her muttering and smiled.

“I need to take off your shirt. It might hurt a bit, as it’s fairly stuck to your back,” he warned, seeing her nodding in reply.

As Cullen lifted up the fabric, it was practically glued to the wound in places, and removing her shirt was going to open it up again. He tugged a little harder as he found the spots, hearing little yelps as he went on. Finally it was free, and he helped her take the shirt off. Small tickles of blood spotted along the wound. It was a long thin streak, but thankfully not very deep. 

He removed his gloves and wetted part of a bandage he found. Putting one hand on her back to keep her steady, he started to clean along the length of the wound. His movements were not aided by Lia squirming.

“Inquisitor, I need you to keep still,” he ordered and felt her settle. The squirming was replaced by squeaking noises. She sounded funny, and Cullen couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Don’t laugh,” she huffed. “It stings you know.”

“Well, you should have had it seen to before, it’ll only hurt more,” he answered, louder and emphatically.

“Maker’s breath! Must you shout?” she moaned, sighing.

“I wasn’t the one that got blind drunk, Inquisitor,” he replied quietly.

“When did you turn into my keeper?” she questioned, sounding irritated.

“I’m not your keeper, but if you must behave like an arse, don’t expect me to keep quiet,” he countered, a little annoyed now.

Lia went silent. Hearing that out of Cullen’s mouth just sounded odd. “Did you just call me an arse?” she sniggered. She twisted around, to see Cullen smiling.

“I might have. But if you don’t stay still, I’ll never get this done. Now, as you were,” he ordered, indicating for her to turn back.

She did and remained silently still for a few minutes.

Then he heard a heavy exhale. “Well considering the circumstances, I could have done much worse than get drunk, Cullen,” she declared softly.

He realized she was right. She’d lost her brother, not to mention realising they were keeping watch on her, unsure whether her instability would compromise her actions.

“I know. And I’m sorry about Loren.” His tone was consoling as he put his hand on her other shoulder. She rested her hand on top, squeezing his.

“Thank you,” she acknowledged quietly.

Cullen noticed how her hand lingered there. He liked the feeling of her hand touching his. He allowed them a moment before moving away.

“I need to...” he said.

“Oh, sorry,” she replied.

The alcohol stung as Cullen worked on the wound, but Lia felt how tender he was. His hands were always rough, but that made them familiar, soothing even. Taking care of her as he was, she didn’t feel resentful now. 

And she understood that was his motivation in keeping an eye on her. If she was a liability, it harmed not simply her, but the Inquisition. He’d almost stepped down himself, for the same reason, until she persuaded him not to. Lia was letting her past bleed in again. Unlike the Circle, he and her friends did care for her. It was her, anticipating the worst, her insecurity; she had to learn to let the past go.

“All done,” he declared. “You were lucky. It’s not deep, but it will scar. Next time, just...well, be more careful.” Lia assumed from his tone, he was about to reprimand her, but he backtracked from doing that.

“Thank you,” she replied. “I’ll try, I promise.” 

The mattress lifted slightly as he stood up. Lia shuffled round, resting on the edge of the bed. As she looked up, he was gazing at her. She was sitting there in her undergarments and socks, and presumably not a pleasant sight either. Hung over, bleary-eyed, and her hair sticking up again. Lia felt self conscious and glanced aside.

“Um...you mentioned there was something you wished to discuss?” she inquired.

Cullen cleared his throat. “Err...yes,” he hesitated. “Morrigan came to find me. She believes she has a way to help defeat Corypheus’ dragon. There is a Shrine she needs to visit, and she would like you to go with her.”

Lia hung her head and groaned. “Please tell me this is genuine. She’s not been exactly forthcoming with the truth so far.”

“I believe it is, and would advise you to go with her. Any advantage we have can only help,” he responded firmly. “You should be able to get there and back, by the time the others return from the Arbor Wilds.”

Lia looked back at Cullen. “Alright,” she agreed. 

As she moved to stand up, her footing wasn’t steady, and Cullen caught her, holding onto her waist, her hands resting on his arms. She didn’t want him to let go, she missed him. But also aware she wasn’t ready to cope with a relationship on top of seeking to stabilise herself. The way he watched her though, she wondered for a moment if he was about to kiss her, but he glanced away.

“I should...um...go...and let you get dressed...” he suggested, making certain she was stable on her feet, before he let go. 

“Sure...thanks again for...” she pointed to her back.

He smiled. “You’re welcome, but it will require checking again.”

“I don’t suppose you would...?” she asked hopefully.

“Yes...alright. I’ll come back later this afternoon,” he shook his head, but was still smiling.

Lia watched as Cullen left.

She went to her wardrobe. You probably look like death Li, of course he wouldn’t want to kiss you looking like that, if he wanted to at all. It was a crazy notion. He was just concerned. She searched for something to wear. A wash, clean clothes, and then there were people she needed to see, friendships to repair, and arrangements to make. But first stop, a trip to Solas to soothe the headache.

Maker, he thought, strolling back to his office. He’d nearly slipped and kissed her. He’d wanted to kiss her. Now was not the time though, there was Corypheus to deal with, and they needed to concentrate on that. She clearly needed his support, but not like that. At least, not yet... 

The fact she asked him to come back was a start, maybe she had forgiven him. Cullen smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lia got back to her room in the late afternoon, picking up some food along the way. She’d spent so much time with her friends, and making preparations for the trip to the Shrine, she neglected to eat. 

Then she spotted the reports still on the floor. Shit she’d forgotten those too, now she had to tidy those away first. She set about clearing up.

Even being an arse, she somehow managed to choose her friends well. Of course they understood, but of course she was mocked and scolded too. Dorian was the one struggling to adjust the most. She’d been the calm foil to his humour, but now she was just as mouthy. And in all the fuss with her and Cullen, he had been overlooked. They’d done so much together, even though he was with Bull. When she and Cullen were together, he had naturally spent more time with Bull, and she didn’t want him to alter that. They were great together, surmounting a natural animosity between their two peoples. 

Lia hoped that eventually, possibly, she and Cullen might be able to begin again. It wouldn’t be the same, and maybe it wouldn’t work. But this time it had to be his choice. She had pressed him so much before, and she had been the one to call it off. It was up to him, if he wanted to, and she hoped he wanted to, because she never stopped loving him. But any prospect of that had to wait. They had rid the world of the darkspawn magister first, along with his pet dragon. 

And tonight they’d make a start to the Shrine, to try to catch the last hours of daylight. The quicker they got this done the better. This meant she definitely had to eat. 

Once finished, Lia sat down, and began munching her way through some bread and cheese. She heard familiar footsteps.

Lia smiled as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Hey, Cullen. Have you eaten? I have food, because I forgot to eat this time,” she grinned broadly. She was still feeling good from her earlier conversation with Bull and Dorian. She looked at the smirk on his face, and a slight knot of nervousness settled in her belly. Since when did she react like that to him? 

“Actually, I haven’t. So if that’s an invitation, then thank you,” he replied and sat down on the other chair, reaching into the basket on the desk.

“Didn’t you always reprimand me for not eating properly?” he queried, biting into a chunk of bread.

“I did, and it was justified. If I hadn’t, you’d have weakened from hunger, and then where would we be,” she quipped.

“So perhaps...I should reprimand you,” he replied, smirking again.

“I’d expect no less, Cullen,” she smiled.

“Well, I’ll have to think about a suitable response then,” he teased, before glancing away and digging back into the basket.

Lia’s eyebrows shot up before she could check her reaction. Surely he wasn’t...flirting with her? Was he? The knot tightened and grew a little. 

“Oh, by the way, Harritt asked me to bring you something. I went to the Undercroft to drop off my sword. I mentioned I was coming this way, and he asked me to deliver this. He found it in the pocket of your coat.” Cullen placed the lock of his hair on her desk. 

Shit, in her rush and brain fugue, she had forgotten to take it out of the pocket, before she took her coat in for repair. 

“The strangest thing though. I could have sworn the one I found under your pillow, had a different colour ribbon. This one is blue, and I’m reasonably certain that one was black,” he declared, staring at her, a slight grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Shit, she couldn’t lie, he would notice. He didn’t know about the second one. Lia tried to bluff her way out.

“Maybe...you just remembered it wrong, Cullen,” she smiled.

“Perhaps,” he replied blithely. He picked up the lock of hair. “Shall I put it back for you?” he offered, moving to get up.

“NO!” Lia cried out before catching herself. “I mean...it’s fine, I can do it...later,” she suggested, struggling to sound calmer and not all flustered. 

“Of course,” he replied, but she recognized she’d been rumbled. 

Lia kept quiet, it was bad enough she left that one in her pocket, but now he knew there was a second. She just continued eating, trying to think of some means to change the topic.

“We’re heading off tonight with Morrigan. I thought it best to try to get moving, deal with it promptly,” she offered, hoping he would forget about the lock of hair.

“I agree. Who are you taking with you?” he enquired.

“The usual crowd,” she answered. “I...made peace with them earlier, I...” Lia realised then, she’d not apologised to Cullen.

“Shit. Cullen I’m sorry, I didn’t say sorry to you. I mean, all you did was try to do what was best, and I went off at you, when all you wanted to do was help. I...” her apology was tumbling out, before running out. 

“Inquisitor, I understand,” he replied firmly. “I’ve done the same myself, shouted at, got angry with people who were just trying to help. Believe me, I know the feeling.”

“Oh...alright,” she acknowledged, hesitating.

Cullen sighed. “What we did, was with the best intentions. The idea was to support you, but we had to plan in case you...” 

“Lost it?” she queried, interrupting.

“Yes...and solely because we worried for you, because we cared,” he replied, his face now soft. “Because I care what happens to you.” Cullen got up. “And that includes coming here to clean and check your back, so shall we?” he suggested, gesturing to the bed.

The alcohol and cloth were still by the side of the bed from the morning. Lia undid her tunic and then took it off along with her shirt. Earlier, with fewer clothes on, it didn’t seem to matter, whereas now she was nervous. She wasn’t naked, but felt exposed, with Cullen now sitting behind her. She heard his gloves come off, and when he placed his hand on her back she flinched.

“Sorry, did that hurt?” he asked concerned.

“No, you just...surprised me,” she replied haltingly. But when he touched her, it wasn’t surprise she felt, the knot in her stomach was now developing into something else. Lia closed her eyes and concentrated as he cleaned the wound on her back. Not the time or the place, Li, she continued telling herself. 

Cullen sensed how taut Lia’s body was, and noticed her hand clutching the bedclothes. This must be hurting more than she was letting on. He couldn’t work too quickly; he needed to make certain the wound was clean. He did what he could to mitigate the pain she was clearly feeling. Finally he finished.

“Ok, it’s done. But please make sure someone checks this while you’re away.” he urged. 

“I...will,” she assured him. Her hand let go of the bedclothes.

As Cullen got off the bed, she shifted her body towards him, but her gaze was steadfastly fixed on the floor. Now he was uneasy, obviously something was awry. He crouched down before her, put his fingers under her chin and raised up her head. 

“Inquisitor, are you...” he began, before seeing her dark eyes as they met his. “Oh...” 

Lia swallowed hard; and a blush crept over her cheeks. Cullen now understood it wasn’t pain she was seeking to control. So she’d moved from petulance, to acceptance, to apology, to...wanting him. Maker, he couldn’t keep up with her sometimes. The feeling he had earlier now surged back. This time he wasn’t going to ignore the impulse to kiss her. 

He shifted his hand to cup her cheek, and she leant into it, her eyes briefly closing as she sighed. He knelt down and drew her face to his as he leaned in closer. Her eyes closed again, her breathing quickened, her lips parted, and she smelt so good. Caution be damned, he’d missed her, and he wanted her back. Her breath flowed over his mouth as his lips were virtually on hers....

The door downstairs opened, and Dorian shouted. “Li, are you there?”

Lia’s eyes popped open. For a moment, they were both frozen before moving apart. Cullen stood up clearing his throat.

“I’m...here,” she stammered.

Footsteps bounded up the stairs, and Dorian appeared, beaming on seeing them.

“Ah, have I interrupted something?” he asked deliberately. Cullen could see Dorian glancing between him, and Lia sat there partially dressed.

“No!” they both responded, a little too swiftly, and a tad too vehemently.

“Cullen was just...fixing my back,” Lia’s voice was unsteady.

Dorian chortled. “Of course.”

Cullen felt perhaps this was a good time to leave. “I should...go. I’ll see you...when you come back,” he declared, his voice uneven, and his hand on his neck.

“Thanks for...” she indicated to her back. 

“You’re welcome,” he smiled, watching her smile back.

Cullen headed for the stairs, passing a still grinning Dorian as he headed down them and out of the door. Maker’s breath, being apart had been hard enough, but remaining apart was becoming near impossible. She would be heading out shortly. Perhaps some distance would benefit them both. Cullen walked back to his office, resolved to focus on his work, to try to alleviate the knot of tension now sitting in his gut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events following the judgement of Samson, lead to a reconciliation between Lia and Cullen.

Cullen heard the horn blast, indicating the Inquisitor’s party had been sighted. He needed to get down to the courtyard to catch her before she accidently heard. Her other advisers had returned yesterday, practically a day earlier than anticipated, bringing Samson back with them. Based on her reaction to Samson back at the Temple, he was concerned she would try and confront him. 

Samson was not the most diplomatic of people, and the last thing they needed was the Inquisitor facing off against him because Samson had riled her. She became annoyed more easily than she had in the past, so he recognized he had to notify her in a controlled manner. In addition, Cullen needed to appeal to her to spare Samson, so he could garner information from him, intelligence useful not merely for their battle with Corypheus, but for after that. Specifically information on red lyrium, and what survived of the Red Templars.

It would be the first time Cullen would urge her to base her judgement on his request. Normally they were solely her decisions. He hoped she would agree, and that the issues with her brother wouldn’t interfere. But knowing what she would decide was a concern. The woman he now knew could be as unpredictable as the woman he had known was predictable.

Cullen made his way across the battlements and down to the courtyard as they rode in. She spotted him, and he couldn’t mistake the smile on her face when she did. He couldn’t avoid a smile breaking out in reply. He was happy to see her again. They handed over their horses, and she exchanged a few words with Dennet before strolling over to him.

“Inquisitor, I trust the news is favourable?” he asked expectantly.

“You could say that. We have a way to challenge the dragon, and...” she peered around before whispering. “We met Morrigan’s mother. It was almost worth all the crap Morrigan gave us, just to see the expression on her face when she realised she was now bound to her will.”

“Wait, does that mean...her mother is Mythal?” he inquired, incredulously.

“Not quite, she carries a part of Mythal within her, I suppose she’s a vessel, for want of a better term. But they are merged,” she replied.

“I shouldn’t gloat, I know. I’d loathe to be bound to my mother,” she shuddered. “Hateful woman, all appearance and no heart.”

As she said vessel, Cullen was reminded of Samson.

“I realise you must be tired, but could we have a word privately first, in my office?” he requested, seeing her face uncertain. He then realised how that might have sounded. “It’s an Inquisition matter,” he continued hastily.

“Sure, Cullen. Let’s go,” she nodded.

As they arrived at his office, Cullen stood near enough to her, to catch her in case she went haring off. 

“Leliana and Josephine have returned from the Arbor Wilds, and...they have brought back Samson with them,” he explained cautiously, waiting for her reaction.

The Inquisitor’s face darkened, but her temper seemed to be holding. “So, Cullen, you’ve brought here, out of the way, to tell me this. Why?” It turned out she grasped that he was telling her privately for a reason.

Cullen made certain he was explicit when he spoke. “I am asking that you spare him, and assign him to me as his handler. He has information I consider crucial to the Inquisition, on Corypheus as well as red lyrium and Red Templars.” 

At first, she registered surprise, but it rapidly turned into a frown. “You’re serious? After all he’s done? Even you were annoyed at him, Cullen. And you have much more restraint than I do.” She groaned.

Lia struggled to accept Cullen’s request. She wanted the bastard dead; Cullen wished to mine him for information. But he had never sought to sway her judgements, never asked for her to decide a particular way. She rubbed her forehead trying to think logically, not emotionally. Not so straightforward because that was what she was right now. 

“Yes, Inquisitor, I am absolutely serious, and I would not ask if I didn’t think it was necessary,” he declared.

She knew Cullen was right, and she had to trust him on this.

She exhaled loudly. “Ok, on one condition. His life depends on his willingness to co-operate and to continue to do. And Cullen, for me personally, after the judgement, I never want to see that bastard’s face again. Agreed?”

“Agreed, Inquisitor, and thank you,” Cullen replied, pleased she had taken notice. He didn’t realize it would be as uncomplicated as it was. Yet again she surprised him. He recognized then she was recovering some balance in herself.

“Was that everything you wanted?” she inquired, watching him.

“There was just one other matter,” he responded. “We provisionally scheduled a War Council meeting for later, depending on your availability of course.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “There is information we all need to discuss anyway.” 

She hoped, maybe, after their almost kiss he might want to...but it apparently not. 

“Well, let’s get it over with. I’ll go change, if you could have Samson prepared,” she instructed, and turned to leave.

Her hand was on the doorknob when she heard...

“It’s good to have you back,” he said, a gentler tone to his voice.

A smile crept across her face. “Thanks, Cullen. It’s good to be back,” she answered, before opening the door and going back to her room. She understood what he meant.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lia stepped out into the Great Hall she could see Cullen there. She presumed he would be present for this judgement, replacing Josephine. He hadn’t said, but it would have been a surprise if he wasn’t. She sat down on the Inquisitor’s throne and adjusted her tunic.

“Ready,” she instructed, watching Cullen nodding to the guards at the far end of the Hall.

They brought in Samson, manacled with chains leading up from his feet to his hands. Lia fought back the bile threatening to swell up inside her, remembering her commitment to Cullen. Samson stared at the floor, not meeting her glower. The last time she’d met him, he was smug, now he looked pathetic.

“Knight-Templar Samson, General to Corypheus, traitor to the Order. The blood on his hands cannot be measured. His head is too valuable to take. Kirkwall, Orlais, many would see him suffer.” Cullen was precise and considered as he spoke. 

“I can’t say I’m not one of them.” she added curtly, watching as Samson’s head remained bowed. “Still, that’s an impressive amount of ill will.”

Samson then raised his head, looking directly at her. “The red lyrium will steal your vengeance, you know what it does. Corypheus only delayed my corruption.”

Lia felt the resentment building again. Bastard, it’s only due to Cullen you’re not getting my vengeance, she thought.

Cullen glanced at her before proceeding. He could see her face and hoped she could get through this. It couldn’t be comfortable having to judge the person who killed your brother. 

“Are you still loyal to that...thing? He used the Order,” Cullen challenged him.

Samson was ill-tempered as he spoke. “Templars have always been used, how many were left to rot after the Chantry burned away their minds. I followed him so Templars could at least die at their best. Same lie as the Chantry, except the Prophet isn’t as pretty. I saw what Corypheus was doing, so I fed them hope instead of despair. Made them believe their pain had purpose.” 

Samson hung his head, his tone quietening. “It ended as well as anything else I’ve done. Corypheus would kill me on sight. I’ll tell your people what they want.” 

Cullen looked back at the Inquisitor, leaning forward on her throne. Maker if looks could kill, Samson would be a burned crisp on the floor. This glare burned as fierce as the one before was frigid. And she paused for what seemed like forever before she spoke. Her words were deliberate, but she couldn’t entirely conceal the tinge of venom in her voice.

“Samson, you will spend your remaining time serving the Inquisition. You will provide us with ALL the information you possess. Cullen will be your handler. Should you at any time renege on this arrangement, your life will be automatically forfeit.” She signalled to the guards to take him away.

As the Inquisitor got up to retire to her quarters, Cullen was thankful she had managed to keep herself together. Then, he saw the tiny ball of lightning clutched in her fist as she stepped through the door. He rubbed the back of his neck, deliberating whether he should go after her.

He chose to go after her. As Cullen made his way up to her room, he couldn’t hear footsteps. She was always quick on the stairs, usually running ahead of him, when they’d gone to her quarters. He presumed she had already reached her room and hastened his pace.

As Cullen reached the door of her room, it was ajar. He could hear crackling and what sounded like grunting. He hurried to the top of the stairs, to see her arms outstretched, swathed in a lightning, with more flowing from her hands, trailing out of the open balcony door. If she continued like that, she would end up draining her mana and exhaust herself. He had to stop her.

“Inquisitor!” he called out.

The shock of hearing his voice caused her to jump, and she turned before she could interrupt the flow, striking the dust cover on a sculpture near the stairs, setting it alight. Cullen saw a flask of water on her desk, ran and grabbed it, dousing the flames.

She looked really mad as she strode up to him, punching him on the arm. “Fuck! What is wrong with you? I could have injured you,” she shrieked at him. “Not to mention I could have set alight that fire hazard you call a coat!” She groaned loudly. “Don’t you ever, EVER do that again! How could you even assume that was sensible?” 

Her eyes glistened and her voice choked up, “If you got hurt...I’d...” she glanced aside, wiping her arm across her eyes.

Cullen knew his reaction was foolish, but his concern for her welfare overrode his concern for himself. Her annoyance was justifiable, he’d reacted exactly the same with her. But he saw how much she cared too, she was virtually in tears with the worry she could have hurt him. 

“What would you do?” he asked patiently, seeing her glance back.

“I’d...tell you...you were...an arse,” she croaked, her face still showing residual fear. 

Cullen moved closer before realising he was still holding the jug. He put it down out of the way and went back to her. “I apologise, I shouldn’t have startled you, but I was concerned you’d exhaust yourself.” he answered carefully. “Why were you..?”

“You can spar to vent your frustrations, I can’t. How do you think we cope with the same emotions?” she shot back, but sounding calmer. “Maker, Cullen. You were a Templar; you must have seen this before.”

“Maybe, but not like the display you put on,” he retorted.

“There were a lot of frustrations,” she huffed. 

For some reason it sounded funnier than she meant it to be. He couldn’t help letting out a laugh. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Forgive me, I realise that wasn’t funny, but...” he apologised smiling, noticing a smile appearing on her face now.

“You’re still an arse, Cullen,” she chided, smiling and chewing her lip. 

“That makes two of us then, I believe,” he smirked, stepping closer, their eyes locked on each other’s.

“Oh no, don’t assume you’re getting round me like that. I recognize that...that..smirk,” she sought to protest. But her eyes gave her away as did her quickening breath.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Inquisitor,” he replied innocently, planting his hands on her hips, and dragging her against him. This time he wasn’t going to let her get away. 

Lia’s heart was racing away in her chest, the knot back in her belly. Her sense telling her they should wait, but the rest of her wanting to kiss him. It was only a kiss, it didn’t mean that they were together, did it? She draped her arms around his neck, seeing him glance at them as she did. For a moment she thought she misread his signals. Had he just meant to hug her? 

Then the smirk tugged up the corner of his mouth, and she gulped. “Cullen...” she began.

“Shut up, Li,” he responded, leaning forward to kiss her. 

Her eyes closed, and she gasped as his lips found hers. As they both leant deeper into the kiss, there was a cough. Lia sighed and felt Cullen groan. Seriously? This is not fair, she thought. Breaking the kiss, they turned to see Leliana standing at the top of the stairs, eyebrow lifted, slightly smiling. 

“Inquisitor, Commander, my apologies for the...interruption. But we’ve had a message from the Temple of Sacred Ashes, from scouts stationed there. It seems as though...”

But before she could continue, Lia felt her left hand sparking and tugging. As she lifted it the Anchor began to flare, encircling her hand, quickly accompanied by what sounded like a tremendous clap of thunder, before the Breach opened again.

“Corypheus,” Lia muttered. 

“Yes, evidently he isn’t prepared to wait,” confirmed Leliana, staring at Lia’s hand.

Cullen looked at her, his eyebrows arching into a worried frown. “We don’t have any forces to send with you. They’re still making their way back from the Arbor Wilds.” 

“Just as he suspects I suppose,” she sighed. “We have no choice, we have to go now. Leliana, find Morrigan, and ask everyone to get ready. We’ll meet in the courtyard.”

Leliana nodded, and hurried back down the stairs. 

Cullen pulled her into his arms, whispering as he pressed his face into her hair. “Li, I love you. Whatever happens, you will come back to me,” he urged, his voice faltering.

“I love you too, and I promise,” she acknowledged. He kissed her head as he let go, and Lia watched him leave, hearing him rush down the stairs. 

As she hastily got ready, she prayed this was a promise she could keep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle with Corypheus, Skyhold celebrates. Lia and Cullen come together at last.
> 
> Some NSFW

After Cullen left Lia, he set about organising Skyhold’s defences. Most of the army were still on their way back, and he recognised there weren’t a sufficient number of soldiers to defend Skyhold if Corypheus attacked them. At most they could only hold him off for a short while. He needed more bodies to help with defence, and put a call out for volunteers among the workers and pilgrims. What he got was not enough, but better than what he had.

Skyhold only worked as fortress if they had good defences and manpower. Without that it would just turn into a death-trap if the dragon attacked. Not to mention they were unclear how many Venatori and Red Templars remained. The possibility that perhaps Corypheus had lured away the Inquisitor to deal with her, and then sent the rest of his forces against Skyhold, was uppermost in his mind.

Too few fighters and too many civilians. Maker’s breath, he prayed that Lia would prevail, not just for her sake but for theirs. Leliana had posted scouts outside, ready to sound the alarm if forces approached. Although the journey from Haven to Skyhold had taken days, they were on foot and had stopped periodically to rest. By horse it should take them no more than a few hours. Cullen knew that Lia would ride hard to get them there swiftly. All they could do was wait and hope. They would know soon enough.

\----------------------------------------------------------

It was early evening when Leliana came to find him on the battlements. Judging by her expression, the news was good. 

“She did it,” Leliana smiled, passing him the message. “There’s something there for you.”

_‘Corypheus defeated. Inquisitor on her way back.  
Instructions follow from Inquisitor. Leliana: Solas gone, please investigate. Commander: unfinished business to conclude?’_

“Thank you.” Cullen smiled and handed back the message. 

“Josie’s already organising a small banquet to welcome them back. She couldn’t resist. We’ll have a proper celebration later, when everyone has returned. As we know, it took a lot of people to make this happen, and not all of them made it to see this day,” she said wistfully. 

“Indeed,” Cullen replied, thinking of the people they had lost along the way. He recalled the number of letters he had to write to the families of their soldiers. None of this had come without a cost. But at least they had made their sacrifice count for something.

Leliana was still standing there, observing him. He recognised that look.

He folded his arms across his chest. “Alright, ask,” he sighed.

She smirked. “So...are you two going to reconcile? I mean, more than just...?”

“Surely you’re not asking if we plan to...?” he responded, shocked.

“No,” Leliana rolled her eyes. “I meant be together again, a couple?” she questioned.

Cullen gave an embarrassed laugh, shaking his head, “Sorry, I misunderstood.”

“Well, undoubtedly your mind went somewhere else,” she tutted.

Cullen cleared his throat, his hand going to the back of his neck. That had been his initial thought when she asked, because it had occurred to him when he saw the message. Maker, he had to be more careful.

“I hope so, I’d like to,” he declared, a slight blush running over his face.

“Yes!” she clapped. “Varric owes me fifteen royals. Thank you Cullen,” she grinned.

“Sweet Maker! He had a book on us?” he inquired, mouth open.

“Pfft, you should have seen how popular the initial one was before the two of you came together,” she retorted. “I, of course, didn’t lose. Although the winnings were modest,” she winked. 

Cullen groaned, watching as Leliana left still grinning. He smirked as he thought of Lia returning, he had intentions to do more than kiss her, and he was confident he was on safe ground this time. What the future held for them, no-one could be sure, but he was willing to try again. 

He went off to give the order to stand down the alert, and release the volunteers.

\--------------------------------------------------------

As they rode back into Skyhold, Lia could see crowds waiting for them, and an honour guard standing on the stairs heading up to the top courtyard. The honour guard; that must be Cullen’s doing. All of were tired from the battle and the journey, but the cheers that went up as they walked up the stairs bolstered them. As she glanced back, Lia saw the others smiling too. She could see her Advisors standing, waiting for them on the turn, but she only had eyes for Cullen.

As they came to the upper courtyard, her companions fell back. She paused, indicating for them to follow.

Dorian stepped forward. “Not this time Li, this time the Inquisitor takes the first bow,” he whispered.

Lia was hesitant, so he gave her an inelegant shove to force her forward. She exhaled and strode up the steps, until she reached the turn. As she faced them, Josie curtseyed, with Cullen and Leliana bowing. Lia was embarrassed; it seemed too much for her to receive deference like this. She owed them, not the other way around.

Lia saw Cullen smile and step forward, and grinned as he swept her into his embrace. 

“Unfinished business you say?” he whispered. “You need to mingle first, but afterwards you’re mine,” he stressed, quietly.

“Really?” she sniggered.

“Really,” he replied, drawing back smirking.

After a further presentation to the cheering crowds, Lia, her Advisors and companions retired to the Great Hall. She could see the tables all decked out with food and drink, as people moved to sit, or just stood around chatting. This had to be Josie’s doing.

It was all so sudden; none of them had time to change even. Lia went around the Hall pulled aside by people wishing to talk to her, standing, still dressed in her armour. Eventually she got away and flopped into a chair next to Bull and Dorian. Cole was sitting opposite, observing the throng around him.

“Can we go kill something please, it’d be simpler than coping with all this small talk,” she grumbled.

“Burdens of the role, darling. Be prepared for much more of this,” Dorian teased. Lia groaned.

“If it’s any consolation, Bull and I will grace your halls for a little while longer. We know how much you’d miss us, and who else could keep your wits sharp?” he bantered.

“It’s not my wits I’m worried about,” Lia sighed. “I need to develop more patience; otherwise Josie’s role will become near impossible.”

“Speaking of patience, your Commander won’t hold out much longer. He’s been fidgety for the last quarter of an hour.” Dorian indicated to Cullen. “I suspect getting you on your back is the sole thing on his mind now.”

Lia laughed. “Shit, you do know how to make it sound tawdry.”

Bull leant forward. “Boss, if it isn’t at least a little bit tawdry, you’re not doing it right,” he insinuated.

Lia put her hand on her forehead and groaned. “Alright, alright,” she conceded. As she got up, she leaned forward, “Who said it would be me on my back?” she suggested cheekily, to gales of laughter.

She looked over to Cullen, catching his eye, tilting her head to the door of her quarters. As he strode forward, she went on ahead and waited for him, leaning against the door. He stepped up to her, smirking. 

“So...yours am I? Are you certain?” Lia asked, cocking her head.

“I’m certain,” Cullen replied, assured.

“That’s quite presump...” her sentence remained unfinished as he took hold of her, driving her backwards through the door. As her feet stumbled, she grabbed his coat to steady herself. He backed her up against the wall, and tried to kiss her, but their breastplates came crashing together.

“Maker’s breath,” he muttered as Lia laughed.

Cullen grabbed her hand and climbed the stairs.

“This time, no interruptions, this time we lock the door. I will get to kiss you,” he insisted, dragging her behind him.

“Was that all you had in mind?” she asked suggestively.

He let out a chuckle, but offered no answer. 

“Cullen?” she tried again, but he continued up the stairs until they finally got to her room. As they passed through the door, he locked it, not letting go of her hand until they were up in her room.

“Right, armour off,” he instructed, removing his coat and taking off his breastplate.

She stood there, hands on her hips, with a questioning look.

“Please,” he added.

“Thank you,” she said smiling and prepared to take off her armour.

Finally, both divested of all armour, Cullen pulled her to him, her hands folding around his neck. “Shall we try again?” he suggested, seeing her nod back.

This time, as he kissed her there were no hindrances, no interruptions. As he glided his tongue into her waiting mouth, she pushed her tongue against his, and he could hear her hum. The kiss soon developed into something more for both of them. His hands went to her hips, tugging her against the increasing hardness in his trousers. She moaned, pressing herself onto him.

He broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers.

“Maker, I’ve missed you,” he breathed.

“You’re not the only one,” she murmured, lifting her hand, her fingers caressing his lips, tracing the scar above them.

He kissed her fingers and then her palm. “Your hands are still soft,” he said.

“Unlike yours,” she quipped. “Always rough and...oh...” His hand had slipped between her clothed legs, distracting her now.

“I don’t recall any complaints,” he teased, gently biting her neck. He could feel the heat on his hand as he cupped her, even though she was still dressed.

“No,” she squeaked, before clearing her throat. 

She was fast losing her control, and had to wrest some back. Lia moved her hand down and rested it on his groin. She sensed his erect cock twitch and heard Cullen groan.

“Cullen...I have one request,” she pleaded.

“Name it,” he said, his breath hitching as he watched her.

“This time, no games, no roleplay. Just you and me, as we are,” she requested.

He smiled. “Whatever you want Li. All I want is to be with you.”

Lia snickered, hearing him groan.

“I meant...ugh...that too, but...” he sighed.

“I know what you meant, and I do too,” she grinned. “Perhaps we should try again, maybe with fewer clothes on?”

Cullen smirked. “I would like that.”

“Thought you might,” she smirked back.

They moved apart and undressed. Lia watched Cullen as he took off his clothes. She’d never forgotten his body in all the time they’d been apart. She could recall all his scars, the way his muscles shifted as he moved; the memory of his hands, his mouth and how it felt when he was inside her. How she felt inside herself when they were together.

That was back then, and she wasn’t the same now. Lia was nervous.

She wanted this first time back together to be honest, just them. Part of her was scared it would be too different, because she was. The physical side wasn’t everything, she knew she loved him anyhow, but it was the expectations from what they had, how intense it had been between them. More often than not, they’d played at sex; assignments, angry sex, and rough sex. She loved it all, but it couldn’t be just that, they couldn’t establish a relationship on just that.

Maker, would he still feel the same? She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn’t realise the anxiety was creeping into her face, until Cullen called to her.

“Li?” he sounded worried. 

Both of them naked now, she sat next to him on the bed. How could she explain? 

“We don’t have to do this...if you don’t want to,” he suggested, placing his arm around her.

“It’s not that...I want to...it’s...just...” she wavered, before blurting it out. “I’m different, and it might make everything too different. And we won’t feel the same, and...”

Cullen kissed her. “Then we start again,” he explained, caressing her face.

She looked at him. “Ok,” she nodded.

He let go as Lia turned and climbed up the bed, lying down. As Cullen lay beside her, he rested his hand on her face.

“I think you’re more vulnerable now than I’ve ever known you,” he said gently, his thumb stroking her cheek.

“I thought I was more mouthy,” she offered, smiling slightly.

“That too,” he acknowledged, smiling back. “I didn’t see it before, but you’re more...you now. It’s as if the picture is finished.”

“You sound like Cole,” she giggled.

Cullen rolled his eyes, and Lia apologised. “I’m sorry, but that could have easily come from him. I didn’t realise you could be...so perceptive.”

“Well, it seems you didn’t know everything about me either,” he countered, eyebrow lifted in mock criticism.

“I guess I didn’t,” she conceded. “But I’d like to find out more...” she breathed, biting her lip, and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Kiss me again?”

Cullen smirked, before leaning down to kiss her. It started slowly, gently, but built into something stronger, needier, passionate. His hand shifted from her face, caressing her neck, moving down to her chest before he paused. She took his hand and moved it onto her breast, moaning as he fondled her, then gripping her nipple between his fingers. His lips never left hers, like a constant reminder he was there with her.

As his hand drifted across her stomach, downward, her heart beat even quicker, anticipating his actions. When he slipped his fingers inside her, her body arched involuntarily in response. He broke the kiss to look at her. 

“Yes,” she sighed, watching him. 

Cullen remembered the yes from their initial kiss, when she offered herself to him. She answered his question before he even asked it. As he moved his fingers out and over her, circling, stroking her, her head rolled back, her eyes closed and mouth opened. The only difference was that she moaned more, and louder, than she had before.

He buried his face into her neck, biting it lightly, and felt her gasp and shudder. He smiled against her neck. She plainly still liked that. Her hand was clutching at the bedclothes as he continued. Watching her, hearing her, he still wanted her, perhaps even more now. And not just because they’d been apart. She was more open; her emotions, her thoughts more conspicuous. He had loved her calmness, but maybe he didn’t need that as much now. And she still looked at him as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered to her when they were together.

Her breathing became more rapid and she was thrusting up onto his fingers. He realised she was close now. Letting go, he heard a gasp of dismay; her eyes now open, looking flustered. He winked back at her, and moved between her legs, opening her lips to devour her. Her hand settled on his head, clutching his hair as she came, bucking into his face with a scream, before dropping back and letting go.

Immediately, he opened her legs even wider, before guiding himself into her, and settling his hands either side of her. Maker, she felt so good. He bent down to kiss her, forcing her eyes open again.

“I missed you,” he declared softly.

She placed her hand on his cheek, “I missed you too.” 

He kissed her again, before he thrust deeper into her, forcing out a loud moan.

His actions were slow and deliberate, controlled at first, before thrusting faster, harder and deeper. The intensity of the tension inside her building along with him. She was moaning, gasping, crying out his name, as her hands clung onto his back, her nails sinking into him. If she imagined it to be less, she was so wrong. The absence of anything else other than the two of them made it more. He was grunting, his breath heavy and pouring over her. She could sense he was close now, virtually as close as she was.

She screamed out his name as she came, clenching hard, the orgasm flowing through her body as he thrust in deep one last time, his hips twitching as he emptied into her, a loud groan falling from his mouth. Both of them now panting, bodies slicked with sweat and thoroughly sated.

Lia lifted her tired arms, cupping his face in her palms. “I love you,” she grinned.

”I love you,” he smiled back. “But I need to move.”

He pulled out, flopping down beside her. Lia shuffled nearer, kissing his chest before draping her arm over him. He wrapped his arm around her. She was happy and tired, and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat slowing down.

Cullen lay there for a while, listening to Lia’s breathing. He noticed it sounded louder, and realised she was asleep and gently snoring. Maker, he wasn’t surprised. Several days on the road, she was probably exhausted now. He drew up both sides of the bedcover and dragged it over them. Soon, he was asleep with her.

Neither of them saw the dawn breaking outside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lia woke hours later, to find Cullen lying next to her, watching her.

“Hello,” she greeted him sleepily, reaching out her hand to his face.

“Good morning. How do you feel?” he asked, kissing her palm.

“Hmm, better for waking up next to you,” she smirked. “I always liked waking up with you there.”

“Yes, I do recall your idea of a wake-up call,” he smirked back. 

She remembered too, her head buried beneath the blankets, her hands and mouth on his cock, until he woke up. Then there was just hunger for each other.

“Li?” He was calling her.

“Sorry, I was reminiscing,” she beamed, watching Cullen shake his head.

Cullen was still holding her hand, wanting to do it now. He reached behind him, picked it up and placed it into her hand, folding her fingers over it. He saw the realisation on her face, she knew what it was. The decision whether to accept it again was hers.

He saw her open her hand and stare, glance back at him, and then at the coin in her hand. 

“Are you sure?” she asked, her eyes scanning his.

“I am, are you?” he asked, waiting for her response, his heartbeat betraying his nervousness.

“Yes,” she smiled, closing her hand. “It’s a promise, and I always keep my promises.”

Cullen pulled her to him. “So do I,” he replied, kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/thoughts/feedback are always most appreciated. Let me know what this story makes you think/feel.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
